Precious Moments
by smee
Summary: Sirius and Harry are taken to Voldemort's fortress, where they spend their last hours together. Slash ensues. (Fixed error.) Join Harry/Sirius Y!Group: http://www.groups.yahoo.com/group/squickcentral


Precious Moments by Coqui (Coquilla13@aol

**Rating**_:R for violence and a sexual relationship between Harry and Sirius, the latter of which I think would look very nice in leather pants._

**Disclaimer**_:Characters within belong to J.K. Rowling, and the Snitch boxers belong to Al, who has graciously allowed me to use them, provided I buy him all manner of very expensive things that I unfortunately can't afford the price tag or shipping for.Sorry!_

__**Dedication**_:To Pleiades, who didn't run screaming.To Quillow, who this squicks.Happy (early) birthday.To Amoeba, who called me.To Nuwanda, who was written out and is going to call me.Happy (belated) birthday.To all reviewers-flamers or not._

**_Precious Moments_**

By Coqui ~_^

[Coquilla13@aol.com][1]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Midnight._Happy birthday, Harry_, he thought to himself miserably.Dumbledore, as a safety precaution, had set up wards to keep out all owls but ones from Hogwarts-The Dursleys had been bearable.He wasn't particularly wild over how they treated him, but it could have been worse.Much worse.He shuddered as the memory of the pain of the Cruciatus Curse worked its way through his system, as it had too many times before.Cedric…Dead on the ground beside him…

Suddenly, a loud pop interrupted his reminiscing.He looked up in alarm.Sirius was sitting on his bed.

"Happy birthday," he said dully. 

"You shouldn't be here," said Harry immediately.

"I know." His tone and expression were completely devoid of any cheer.

"Are you all right?"

"Quite," he said, although his glazed eyes could have suggested something else.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.Your bedraggled godfather pops in to wish you a happy birthday and all he gets is interrogation?"

"My bedraggled godfather popped in at midnight.I should say he gets interrogated.Why are you here?"

"I need a reason?"

"No, but…"

"Good."He looked around."Horrible place you've got."

"Um."

"Disgusting…my cell was nicer than this lot," he said, sinking onto the mattress, which springs were protruding out of.

"I had barred windows once."

"I had barred windows twenty four hours a day for twelve years.And straw is definitely more comfortable than this."

Harry shrugged."Beats a cupboard."

"That it does," said Sirius, stretching.

"Why are you here?"

Sirius ignored him."Mind if I get a rest?"

"No."

"We'll talk in the morning."He promptly fell asleep.

Harry opted for the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was awakened by Sirius, who was shaking him. 

"Wha-oh."

"Take this," he said, holding out a silver lightning bolt on a chain.

"What is it?"

"Er-birthday present," he said hastily.

Harry looked at the proffered object."What is it?"

"Protective charm.Just take the damn thing."He pressed it in Harry's hand, and he felt the all-too-familiar tug behind his navel. 

"Sirius!" he cried, as everything spun.He landed on a cold stone floor.

A high laugh invaded his ears.

He jerked free of Sirius' unconscious form, and stood up, trying to see where he was.

"At last, Harry Potter, you are mine."

He was silent.

"You stand in my dungeons…I see your godfather was too weak to resist my curse…"

"What curse?" he demanded, circling around again, reaching instinctively for his wand, before realizing he was only clad in boxers (complete with fluttering Snitches, courtesy of Al) and a tee-shirt.

"The Imperious, of course…I was rather disappointed…he had less character than I gave him credit for…and it is very rarely that I overestimate someone."

A hand gripped his shoulder as light flooded the cell.He spun around to find his godfather, the glassy look replaced with one of extreme fear and worry."Harry, I'm so sorry-I tried, but I couldn't-there were too many…"

"It's fine…but how do we get out of here?"

"You don't, Harry, that's the beauty of it," said Voldemort's voice."You and your godfather will perish here…you'll watch each other wither away, and both of you will know it's your fault that the other is dying…after all, if he had been stronger, you wouldn't be here…"

Sirius looked ashamed at this.

"No, it's not true!" Harry shouted.

"But it is.And if you didn't keep begging him to come back, it could have been some other wizard, that meant much less to you…"

"NO!"

"Yes.Don't worry, we won't let you starve…we're much more creative than that…enjoy your last pain-free hours…"The light faded again.

"Sirius?" said Harry softly, feeling blindly in the darkness for his godfather.

"Don't talk to me.I don't deserve you," he said mournfully. 

His voice was coming from his right.Harry turned towards it. 

"No, you don't deserve being here.This is all my fault."

"No, it's _my _fault."

"It's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"He said we weren't going to starve to death."

"No.Their enemies meet much more…gruesome…demises than that."

Harry's knee hit what felt like the outline of a bed.He felt it, and determined that it was, indeed, one.

"Let's not spend our last few hours of having complete bodies bickering," he suggested."You can have the bed."

"Bed?"

"Yeah.Over here."

"No, you can."

"No, you."

"We'll both take it," suggested Sirius, after a few moments of terse silence. 

"But that's-"

"Tantamount to having sex?I don't think so, personally."

"But-still…"

"Who cares?No one's ever going to find out, as I doubt we'll get out of here alive."

"That's a great attitude."

"It's called thinking realistically.Loosen up, Harry.There are going to be no consequences for whatever we do between now and the morning. They're going to kill us anyway.And I think it'll seem shorter if we have something to look forward to."

"What do you mean?"

"A very wise fish once said 'don't worry, be happy'. And you know what makes a person very happy, in my opinion?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Fucking like rabbits," he said cheerfully.

"Wait, so you're determined to make your last hours enjoyable by having rampant sex?"

"It sounds good to me."

"I've never had sex.I wouldn't know what to do."

"If, by any chance, we do make it out of here, which, as we've established, is highly unlikely, then you will for whatever lover you land."

"Um."

"Rampant sex now, torture later.Or just the torture part.Either way, we're screwed."

"That's not a very good pun."

"It wasn't supposed to come out like that."

"Are you just looking for an excuse to have sex with me?"

"Partially," he admitted."I've long thought you hot.But I didn't want you to think you had a pervert for a godfather.""Too late," he said wryly.

"I'd have sex with anyone they threw me in with, except possibly Snape.That it's you is an added bonus.And that ou look like James.That makes for some very happy déjà vu.I could recognize his dick by feel, you know."

"Gross!" said Harry, appalled.

"He thought it was touching."

"Bad pun."

"Oops."He paused."So.Um.Will you?"

"I don't know how."

"I'll show you.It's your last chance."

He sighed."All right."

"Yes!"

And they did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius was inside him now, and it was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.He climaxed with a low moan of pleasure, and withdrew as Harry gasped.Whatever sounds either made were stifled by the other's receptive lips.As Sirius drew back to breathe, Harry slumped back, exhausted.Despite the chill of the cell, Sirius' body kept him warm.

"Perhaps we should get some sleep," said Sirius."I'm tired, myself.Freud did say that sexual gratification makes one sleepy…"

"Whatever you want."

There was a moment of silence.Then Sirius took him in his arms, running his hands artfully down his naked body to give him the most pleasure he'd ever experienced.After Harry had come, Sirius lay on the bed as well, Harry beside him.

His eyelids were drooping shut, despite his desire to spend the rest of his hours with his godfather…

"Sirius?" he said softly.

"Mmm?" Sirius replied, his chest vibrating pleasantly against Harry's head, his fingers gently running through his hair.

"I'm glad you're here."

"So am I."He kissed Harry gently on the forehead.

"Sirius?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't leave me, ever."

"You'll always be in my heart, Harry.And if I'm in yours, then we'll be together, always.Okay?"

"Mmm."

Sirius smiled despite the graveness of the situation."I love you."

But Harry was fast asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, they were hauled roughly out of their cell, still naked.They were shoved on the floor before Lord Voldemort himself, and greeted with his laugh.

"So, little Harry Potter isn't a virgin anymore?Funny, Black, I never pegged you for a rapist…"

"I am NOT a rapist!" Sirius shouted.

"And you, Harry, what a horny little whore you are!"

Harry scowled.

"And it's immoral, as well-you're fifteen, and you're over thirty-five!Shame on you both!Not that it matters…you'll be sufficiently punished today…" 

And then the torture began.It was horrible…hours upon hours of pain…Harry could barely see…

"Siri…" he called, too weak to say the whole name, much less loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"Right here," replied his godfather, to his very great surprise.Harry could almost hear him smiling…as though he was ignorant of the fact that his every sinew was being twisted and that his very skeleton was shattering.

"I…" he gasped as they jabbed something into his side, "I love you."

"I love you too, Harry…oh, fuck, that hurts...cut it out, will you?"

Harry screamed as they pressed a red-hot iron against his skin.

"You all right?"

"Fine."

"Liar."

"Yeah."

"NO TALKING!" shrieked Voldemort."Unless you're begging me to stop!"

"No, I think I'll pass," Harry said softly.

"Me too."

"BEG ME, BOY!" he yelled, hitting Harry repeatedly with something.

"No."

"Fine."He started to flog Sirius as well, but found himself struggling to throw Harry off, as he'd broken his wrists and ankles to get himself off the table, and had jumped on top of Voldemort, disregarding the pain in his scar, trying to strangle him with his elbow.

"Stupid boy!" He flung Harry to the floor and started kicking him.Harry curled into the fetal position, but remained silent.This abruptly stopped, and Harry, looking up, saw Voldemort looking at Sirius with an expression that he didn't like at all.He saw the wand come out of the robes…he put all his weight on his wrists, disregarding the pain, shifting to his feet-

"_Avada kedavra_!" Voldemort bellowed, pointing the wand at Sirius.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion."NO!" Harry screamed, throwing himself in front of the curse, gathering momentum from his broken legs, which had managed to get him in a crouching position and allowed him to knock his godfather out of the way.The last thing he saw before the green light of speeding death took him was the look of sheer terror on Sirius' face.He smiled slightly, and then surrendered to the blackness.

He never saw the worried look on Sirius' face.

He never saw the look of fury on Voldemort's.

He never saw the tears that fell as Sirius sobbed, clutching his broken body to his chest. 

He never saw Sirius' escape from the fortress, his corpse clutched in his arms.

He never saw the cold, silver blade plunge into Sirius' lonely breast…ending the unendurable beating of his already bleeding heart…

But he did know that he was complete as he died…and the smile of acceptance, which forever kept his blue, lifeless lips upturned, was proof enough of that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

End 

_September 3, 2001_

_ _

   [1]: mailto:Coquilla13@aol.com



End file.
